


Spot the difference

by itsquietcompany



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Mentions of sad childhoods, Office Sex, Unsafe Sex, drastic methods of getting back at your father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsquietcompany/pseuds/itsquietcompany
Summary: Armitage Hux finds out he has a half-sister. She doesn’t look like him a lot, especially after taking her clothes off.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I cooked this up when I was on my period and horny. When I wasn’t compromised by my hormones anymore I got too embarrassed to post it and let it sit in my fic folder for six months until this day, and now I don't care anymore!
> 
> with thanks to @raindropwaltz who beta'd this ages ago

Sunday lunch in the Hux household was always a predictable, however dreadful affair. The three members of the household had just finished the three-course meal the cook had prepared for them; they would retire to the living room now and have some brandy. Maratelle would gossip about other high society families, Brendol would discuss a case his law firm was working on at the moment and Armitage would pretend to be interested.

Armitage resented his father’s ways of leading the firm but there was little he could do about it. So when the doorbell rang, he was fairly relieved for the distraction.

“Are we expecting someone?” Maratelle asked her husband condescendingly and, not awaiting his answer, she went for the door.

Armitage and Brendol could hear Maratelle exchanging a few sentences with the person at the door, then she returned, in an even sourer mood.

“It’s for you”, she said to Brendol.

“Who is it?”

_“I don’t know”, _she hissed, as if it was the least probable thing in the world to be acquainted with visitors on one’s doorstep.

Brendol got up and Maratelle, inquisitive to a fault, followed him at a distance.

Armitage remained, calmly sloshing the liquor in his glass. That’s when he heard Maratelle screaming.

_“Another bastard!?”_

Armitage, not a child descending from his father’s wife either, perked up. Untangling his long legs, he sprung from his seat and strode down the corridor to join the group at the door, where he found a stammering Brendol, a furiously screaming Maratelle and a girl, who had a face far too lovely to be related to him, brown hair instead of the bright copper he and his father sported, and a healthy tan compared to, well, every other Hux. She looked also completely shell-shocked.

Maybe it was because he was conditioned to solve his father’s problems no matter what or maybe it was Maratelle’s ongoing screaming that was getting on his nerves – Armitage grabbed his keys, coat and the girl's elbow and ushered her back into the street.

_What am I doing? Why am I cleaning up his mistakes again?_

“This is going to get ugly”, he murmured to himself.

There was a café a few streets down that Armitage liked to frequent. It was an old brick house but like everything in this quarter it was gentrified to hell and back, so with her beat-up backpack, torn jeans and washed-out parka, the girl looked very out of place. Armitage led her to a table by the windows, where they sat down in two leather chairs.

“So. Uh. I’m Armitage.” He introduced himself.

Confused, she looked at him, like she didn’t understand. She hadn’t said a word until now and still seemed to be a bit out of it.

“Rey,” she said finally. 

“Rey.” Armitage repeated. He licked his lips nervously. How did one lead such a conversation?

“I guess this meeting didn’t go as you had expected it?”

“Not really,” Rey answered slowly.

“And…how did you find us? Because until now, I had no idea you existed – and neither did my father and my stepmother, as it seems.”

“My mother told me who my father was, before she died…I was six years old. So when I was of age and I had enough money I made the trip here to get to know my father.” Rey looked at him, openly and curious. “I didn’t know I had a brother either."

He liked her, Armitage decided. She seemed sweet and innocent and awakened some kind of big brother instinct in him: He wanted to be there for her and have her get to know her family – only there was a problem. A _big _one.

“Is he nice? Our father?” Rey asked.

“Um…”

_Not exactly. In fact I wished you’d never come here so I could spare you this._

“He…”

_He barely accepted me, he certainly won’t welcome you with open arms._

“Is that a no?”

“He might not want a relationship with you as much as you do.”

He could see in the change in Rey’s expression how the last bit of hope she had clung to crumbled and the realization settled in that this whole enterprise might just lead nowhere. Tears filled her eyes and she looked down at the table.

“I’m sorry.”

She started crying in earnest now and Armitage reached out to awkwardly pat her arm. Emotional outbursts didn't run in his family.

“I have _no _money”, she sobbed, “I don’t know what to do now, I don’t know where to sleep...”

“You can stay in my guest room”, Armitage blurted out. _What will father say_, came as an afterthought, but he pushed it aside. Armitage couldn't just let the poor girl – his half-sister – sleep on the street.

*

He opened the door and waved his arm.

“Here it is.”

Like the rest of his apartment, the guest room was furnished in a minimalist fashion. It only held a twin bed, a closet and a nightstand, all in neutral grey. Rey stepped in carefully, looked around dropped her backpack onto the bed.

“Thank you”, she said quietly, and abruptly started crying again, slowly sinking onto the bed and putting her head in her hands.

Armitage was hit by a wave of anxiety. He couldn’t come up with anything comforting to say, so he sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. She put her head on his shoulders and they stayed perched on the narrow bed for a while.

*

Usually work was something that captured Armitage’ attention to one hundred percent, but he hadn’t slept well last night due to the sudden trouble in his private life, so he knew he had to put in some extra effort today. He had barely opened his laptop when his father barged into his office at the law firm _Hux & Parnassos_.

“What does she want? Does she want money?” Brendol asked without preamble.

“She hasn't said anything about money”, Armitage answered. “She's at my apartment, if you want to ask her.”

“She's with you? Are you _insane_? Listen, find out how much she wants, I'll pay for her college tuition, and then _get rid of her_.”

“Yes, father”, Armitage responded reflexively.

Brendol stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

_I’m not insane, _Armitage thought. He had locked his other Rolex in his safe this morning.

*

Armitage was unfocused the whole day, his thoughts consistently straying to his sister in his apartment. He and Brendol ended up in a screaming match at a meeting later in the afternoon, which was only superficially about a minor mistake that could lead to losing their most important client, First Order Enterprises. Afterwards Armitage decided to leave early.

He found Rey sprawled on his sofa, watching TV.

“Hey,” he said, standing awkwardly in his own living room.

“Hey yourself. Did you bring something to eat? I’m starving.”

“Didn’t you see the list of take outs –“

“Yeah, I found your list.” She waved a wad of papers around, compiled of several take out menus and a handwritten note that read:

_Dear Rey,_

_Unfortunately I have to work today. Please make yourself at home and order some food when you’re hungry (unfortunately the fridge is empty). If you need me, you can call me at – _

“But I didn’t find any money.”

_Ah, right. _He’d locked all of his cash and credit cards away too. He really wasn’t very good at this.

*

They agreed on getting some Chinese food.

“So what’s your job?” Rey asked as she unpacked her fried noodles.

“Father owns a law firm. I’m one of his junior partners.” Armitage filled his rice into a porcelain bowl.

“Ah. Explains...this.” She pointed around in his living room with her chopsticks. It was furnished with shiny black and silver sideboards and tables. A large glass front offered a stunning view onto the city. Armitage felt a bit embarrassed when he remembered that Rey had grown up with a single mother and then in an orphanage.

“What’s your plan now?”

Rey slurped on her noodles and cast him a wary look.

“You want to know for how long I’m going to bother you?”

“No! No, you’re not bothering me. I mean – do you want to go to college?”

Rey snorted.

“I’m not begging you for a job either.”

“I didn’t assume that! Why are you so difficult?” Armitage snapped.

“I don’t have a plan, okay? Not anymore.” Rey said defensively.

Armitage put his food on the table and cautiously reached for her hand. Rey didn’t pull away.

“You can stay here for as long as you like”, he said, at the same time as _what will father say?! _shot through his mind again. But the thought didn’t scare him anymore – it was more like a sick thrill. He suppressed a sinister smile. “I would like to get to know my sister.”

Rey smiled sadly and squeezed his hand.

“Me too.”

They exchanged childhood stories for the rest of the evening (both depressing, but in different ways). Rey was fascinated with Armitage’s hair and kept running her fingers through it. Armitage couldn’t take his eyes off her.

*

The next meeting between father and daughter didn't go any better, Brendol tried to bribe her with money to make her leave, Rey refused and was unresponsive the whole time. After Brendol had left, she had ended up sobbing in Armitage’s lap.

This was also where she was perched now. Armitage had put on some movie to distract her and she had immediately moved closer again. Her head lay on his shoulder and her legs were swung across his thighs. It was rather comfortable, Armitage thought, despite her occasional sniffles. Her hair felt soft when his jaw brushed it occasionally. He figured she didn’t receive much affection after her mother’s death – and if he was being honest, neither did he.

Suddenly, Armitage was all too aware of how her thighs pressed against his and her breasts were squished against his side. He had to get out of here. Murmuring something about how he had to be up early tomorrow, he entangled himself from her and wished her a good night. Later he lay in bed, jerking himself off and tried to think about literally anything besides how his sister’s body felt.

*

This situation was driving him insane in less than one week. He was having his morning coffee, Rey had just come out of the bathroom, her hair was wet and his black satin dressing gown (far too long for her, it covered her feet) was wrapped tightly around her, accentuating her small but firm breasts and the curve of her hips.

“So basically all you’ve ever done in your life was following your father’s orders? Did you even _want _to become a lawyer?”

“At least I have a job”, Armitage shot back.

“Ohh, that was _low. _Even for you. I just haven’t decided what to do with my life yet!”

Fair point. Armitage added _she is more than just a couple of years younger than me _to the list of reasons why he shouldn’t be attracted to her. Not that any point was of importance compared to _she’s my half-sister!_

Rey wasn’t done with him.

“Does your father pick out your suits too?”

Armitage groaned.

“Is there anything about my life that you approve of?”

“Hm, let’s see...your cat, for once.”

“Ah.”

“I guess your suits are fine, after all.” She dragged her gaze up and down the charcoal grey three-piece he wore today. He found himself blush under her scrutiny.

Was this was sibling banter was like? He was pretty sure being a little hard in his pants shouldn’t be part of the deal. Armitage downed his coffee, grabbed his briefcase and quickly made his way to the door. Behind him, he could hear Rey shuffling around and when he reached for the doorknob, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressed a kiss on his cheek and whispered: “Have fun at work, babe!”

Somehow his arm had found its way around her waist.

“I love you too”, he deadpanned, slapped her ass and all but ran out of the door.

*

They were sitting on the couch in their usual entangled position when he noticed her staring at his face.

“What.”

“You have freckles. Just like me.”

“I guess. So does father.”

“Do you think we look alike?”

“You don't look much like him. Good for you.”

“You don't either.” She raised an eyebrow. “Lucky for you as well. But I meant _us. _You and me.”

“I think we have the same eye color”, Armitage said. Her face was a handbreadth away from his and he could clearly make out the brown ring around her pupil, fading into a dark blue-gray. It was hypnotizing.

“I also have this weird mole on my belly...” With her left hand she pushed up her loose shirt so the seam hung over her shoulder and – and her bra was fully exposed. She leaned back a little so that her breasts didn’t obstruct the view onto said mole which sat right below her left bra cup.

Armitage couldn’t say what possessed him to do what followed but he leaned down to press his lips on the little nub. Under her ribs he felt her heart skip a beat and then start again at accelerated speed.

“I don’t have that”, he told the mole.

“I’d like to check for myself”, Rey countered, a little breathless.

Armitage smiled against her skin and lifted his head, so Rey could sit up again and slip her hand under his sweater. Her fingers slid up his ribcage until –

Armitage drew in a sharp breath. “That’s not a mole.”

“Take this off, I don’t believe you.”

Armitage happily obliged and after he’d pulled his head out of his sweater, he found that she’d gotten rid of her shirt too.

“See? Not a mole but just as useless, I guess.”

She laughed a little at that and he snapped out of his drunk-like, turned-on haze. She wanted this, right? She had basically shoved her tits into his face, and while he rationally knew that _nothing _she could do would ever suffice as socially acceptable consent to sex with him –

“Stop thinking”, Rey scolded and pinched his nipple, which was not the only part of his body that was hard by now.

“I don’t have_ this_”, Rey continued and rubbed her thigh against his erection.

“Do you want to see _this_ too?”

“I do.” Rey proceeded sliding her leg against him.

“I think it’s only fair if I get to see _yours _too.”

Rey’s eyes glittered as she flashed him a diabolic smile.

“Deal.”

They managed to wiggle out of their pants without standing up. Rey also discarded her bra.

Armitage lifted a hand to cup her cheek; his thumb traced her lower lip.

“Our lips have the same shape”, he murmured.

“Then they should fit together perfectly”, Rey breathed.

At this, Armitage threw any reservation he still had over board, leaned in and kissed her passionately. He wrapped an arm around her waist to support her but she slung her arm around his neck to draw him in to lay back onto the sofa. Somehow Armitage found his way to lie between her thighs, and he focused on thoroughly exploring Rey’s mouth with his tongue. He left her lips to kiss his way down her neck while she made low noises at the back of her throat. Lower he went until he found a nipple to suck on for a bit, her moaning reaching a higher pitch now, then he slid his lips further to a familiar spot –

“Will you stop licking that mole, goddammit?”

Armitage chuckled and gave the mole a parting kiss, crossed the planes of her belly and reached the brown curls beneath it. Stroking her thighs with both hands, he dipped his tongue between her lips. She definitely didn’t taste like him either.

Rey had begun moaning again, and he let her voice guide him to figure out what she liked. After a few insistent sweeps across her clit she screamed his name and lifted her hips to his mouth. He licked her through her orgasm until she fell boneless onto the sofa again.

He sat up, unsure what to do next, if she really wanted her brother’s dick inside her. Rey answered his unasked question by reaching for his face, kissing him open-mouthed and filthily, licking the taste of herself off his lips before backing away a few millimeters and commanding in a low voice, hoarse from screaming: “Now fuck me.”

His dick twitched and he pushed his hips up the remaining few centimeters that separated him from her cunt. She drew a deep breath as he entered her, hot and wet and _perfect, _and held still for her to adjust. She slung her legs around him to urge him to move, so he slammed into her, which had them both moan. Armitage knew he wouldn’t last long, but he got her off a second time, her walls clenching around him and he saw stars, he was almost too far gone to pay attention to his last functioning brain cells telling him to pull out. With a shout Armitage came on her belly, then collapsed on her chest.

He became dimly aware of Rey carding her fingers through his hair and waited for the panic to set in and disrupt his post-orgasmic haze, but nothing came.

“Are you freaking out yet?” Rey murmured.

Armitage raised his head to look at her. Her gaze was insistent, but she seemed calm as well.

“Surprisingly not. You?”

“Me neither.”

With a small smile, Armitage put his head back onto her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is less of a second chapter and more of a follow up, taking place sometime later.

Predictably, Rey had pretty soon gotten bored of sitting in Armitage’s apartment all day.

“You’re literally _never _home”, she whined, rolling around naked in his bed and dangling her hair onto the floor while he tied his tie in front of the mirrored wardrobe. “I’m like some sexually frustrated housewife!”

“Don’t you _ever_ say that word under my roof again.”

_“Sexually frustrated?”_

“That’s two words. _Housewife.”_

“Good enough to fuck but not to marry?”

Armitage rolled his eyes.

“It’s cute how much incest freaks you out”, Rey cooed.

In court Armitage could successfully argue with nearly everybody. Now it seemed he had found his master – in his sister. He opted for a change of topic.

“I can’t take a vacation right now, this case is important. I _have _to be at the office.”

“Then I’ll come to the office with you!”

A ludicrous suggestion, and he would meet it with a more ludicrous one.

“Fine, I’ll get you an internship.”

Rey opened her mouth, startled. But she didn’t back down.

“Fine.”

Armitage blinked. For what must have been the hundredth time he found himself confronted with the question _what will father say?!, _but it was quickly replaced by the mental image of his sister in high heels and a pencil skirt, leaning over –

“You’re already imagining this, I can see it in your face.”

“You’ll need some new outfits.”

He had taken her shopping, which had turned into a nightmare: Rey refused every costume and sheath dress he suggested because she found them drab and boring, while Armitage argued that a conservative industry like judiciary _required _proper clothing. Rey had groaned but finally given in, so he had bought her two costumes, one powder-blue and one nougat-brown, as well as a pair of high heels and some white blouses. Afterwards she had decided that she also needed new underwear, and he had fully agreed.

His sister was intoxicating. Never in his life would he have guessed that he was going to disobey his father, all because of a girl, and he found that he didn’t even care.

*

All color drained out of Brendol’s face as Armitage and Rey stepped out of the elevator together next morning. Armitage held their father’s incredulous gaze the whole way to his office. They had arrived late, the whole floor was already buzzing with people shooting curious glances at Rey. _This is going to be so much fun, _Armitage thought, grinning inwardly.

*

It was merely five minutes until Brendol’s secretary brought the message that his father would like to see him in his office. Now. _Alone. _Armitage straightened his tie and followed her.

Brendol was anxiously pacing.

“Is she blackmailing you?” He hissed. “Or why is she _here?”_

To Armitage’s disappointment Brendol didn’t sound angry, but rather concerned. He’d wanted to rile him up a little. _He still thinks I’m his willful servant, _Armitage realized.

“I offered her an internship. That’s why Rey is here.”

_“Why?” _Brendol’s face was getting redder and redder. “Did you turn altruistic all of a sudden?”

“This firm runs on nepotism, doesn’t it?” Armitage countered.

“Don’t you _dare, _boy – you will _fire _her and then you _will get rid of her, as I told you!” _Brendol struggled to keep his voice down. Glass doors weren’t exactly soundproof.

“I won’t, I need a helping hand in the Starkiller case. Which we should get back to _right now.”_

Without awaiting Brendol’s respond, Armitage turned on his heel and walked out. A smile played on his lips and there was a spring to his walk. Rey was like a drug, making him feel heady.

*

The floor was getting quiet, and through this glass door he could see that all the other offices were dark. Rey sauntered back in, throwing a stack of papers onto the sideboard. She had the top buttons of her blouse undone and Armitage could see hints of her lacy bra. His pulse quickened at the sight.

“I made the copies,” she said, ridding herself of her blazer.

“I see.” She could have printed out a bus schedule for all he cared.

“Do you have any other assignments for me?” Rey came closer, stepped right around his desk. He rolled his chair back so she could sit down right in front of him, her legs slightly open. Armitage grabbed the handles of his chair. He was already so painfully hard, his head was swimming.

“I don’t. Well done,” he purred. “I think you deserve a reward.”

Rey grinned broadly. Slowly Armitage reached for her thighs, pushing them wider apart. His hands slipped under her skirt and rucked it further up, until he touched her black panties. Rey drew in a labored breath. His thumb caressed the material, which was already soaked through, and Rey moaned softly.

“Please, this isn’t a reward, this is torture...”

With a sympathetic grunt Armitage stood up and was about to push her flat onto her back but she held him back with her hands on his chest.

“Wait,” she breathed, slid off the desk and turned around. “This way.”

Armitage’s hands found their way under her skirt again, shoving it over her hips and the panties down, opened his zipper and took his dick out. Without warning he pushed into her, which had her yelping and scrabbling at his desk for purchase. A few pens rolled onto the floor. He set a punishing pace right away, his hands fumbling under her blouse to squeeze her breasts. Rey moaned loudly and threw her head back in passion.

Out of the corner of his eye Armitage became aware of a silhouette moving through the corridor, stopping in sight of his door and turning its face to stare at him. Although the figure was too far away to see clearly, Armitage knew it was his father. He kept his gaze fixed at where he assumed his father’s eyes while he fucked his sister until she came. His vision whited out when his orgasm hit him like a freight train. When the fog had cleared and he could see properly again, the figure was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm @willarmitagehux on twitter


End file.
